kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
El' Gatto Gigante
Height: 98 meters Weight: 53,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged, Meele Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth Secondary Attacks: Tail Blade Primary Weapon: Spectrum Shift Secondary Weapon: Light Wave Slash Energy Style: Stamina Overview: An ancient cat kaiju from South America clad in golden armor and equiped with a magic belt inlaid with colored stones that allow him to change his powers at will. Origin: The jaguar is considered a god among virtualy all Mesoamerican and South American cultures, from the Maya to the Aztec and Inca. Across all of their individual legends and superstitions lies an overarching truth that dates back to an exceedingly ancient culture called the Olmec, the very first civilisation to inhabit South America and ancestor of all other cultures of the region. The olmec were the first people to worship the jaguar and did so as a direct result of the first king of the olmec, who was also a shaman transforming an very rare and elusive black jaguar into a giant guardian to protect their people. The source of the jaguar’s power was a belt forged out of solid gold and studed with five enchanted stones that each imbodied a different color of the light spectrum and it’s own elemental energy. Able to change it’s supernatural abilaties at will, the creatue dubed El’Gatto Gigante (The Giant Cat) became convinced that the only way to protect its creators was to subjigate and rule them itself. Releasing that the creature they created was out fo control and misunderstading its purpose, the shamen king sealed it away in the very first south american pyrimid ever build, which was constructed specificly as a prison to contail the creature. When a team of archiologist acidently release E’l Gatto while exploring the pyrimid, the creature begins to pick up where it left off and bring about global peace at any cost and declere itself master of the entire earth. Energy System: El Gatto regains energy slowly over time. He regains energy much faster through any source of light. Ranged Combat: The key to El Gatto’s power and his ranged combat is his magic belt which can grant him the powers of fire, ice, wind, lightning, and earth. The color of his aura and the attacks avalabe to him change based on what mode he is in. In fire mode he can breath fire like a dragon, with ice he can summon a blizzard, wind enables him limited flight capabilaties by surfing on air currents and the ability to create tornados, lightning allows him to call down lightning boltd from the sky, and earth allows him to cause earthquakes and mold the earth beneth him like clay and use it to attack his enemies. The ability to change his elemental powers with the light spectrum is collectivly called Spectrum Shift and consumes an enormous amount of energy. He can also channel that enery into the forked blade on his tail to create an energy blade that deals edged damage at range, called the Light Wave Slash. Grappling: El’Gatto is extremely strong while in earth mode, and in this state their is virtualy no limit to the amount of weight he can lift. His grapple attacks in this mode are so strong that it is almost unfair. Melee Combat: With the ferocity of a jungle cat, El’Gatto is a relentless hand to hand fighter. Earth mode also boosts his meele damge output and other elemental modes add their own unique effects to his attacks. Weaknesses: El’Gatto is powerful to the uppermost extreme in a variaty of different ways depending on what element he is controlling at any given time. The draw back is that nearly everything he does costs huge amount of energy. He attacks in brief but powerful bursts that leave very long recovery and recharge times in between, so their is often a signifigant window of opportunity to attack him in between his assaults. Category:Male kaiju Category:Deities Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju